Kyuu Konoha Kitsune
by Kitka07
Summary: Istnieli tak długo, jak istniała Konoha. Żyli dla niej, dbając o jej bezpieczeństwo. Kryli się w cieniu, bezinteresownie poświęcając wszystko dla ukochanej wioski.
1. Prolog

A oto i nowa/stara historia. Nowa, bo tu jej jeszcze nie było, ale jak ktoś nawiedzał mojego bloga, to wie, że to już było ^^ Mam jednak do tej opowieści spory sentyment i nie uda mi się od niej łatwo uwolnić… Nie, żebym chciała.

Tak więc zapraszam na zgłębienie się w świat, który nie zawsze widać, bo kryje się w cieniu. A oświetlanie ich niewiele daje. Musicie nauczyć się patrzeć w mrok. I pamiętajcie:

_Sukces nigdy nie jest ostateczny. Porażka nigdy nie jest totalna. Liczy się tylko odwaga_

Prolog

Konoha Gakure – jedna z największych wiosek ninja. O jej sile głośno we wszystkich krajach. Powszechnie znany jest jej symbol – znak liścia. Potęga niesie ze sobą jednak nieuchronne zagrożenie w postaci wrogów, których nienawiść zagraża wiosce i jej mieszkańcom.

Dziewięciu shinobi przeszło specjalne szkolenie i złożyło przysięgę krwi w podziemiach Świątyni Ognia, w obecności Najwyższego Kapłana, Lorda Feudalnego i Shodaime Hokage. Odtąd ich celem stała się obrona wioski Liścia, nawet za cenę życia. Nie odpowiadali przed nikim, na pierwszym miejscu zawsze stawiając bezpieczeństwo Konoha. Zakryli swoje twarze maskami w kształcie lisich pysków, by pozostać anonimowymi, móc w ten sposób chronić swoich bliskich. Ich prawdziwa tożsamość znana była jedynie trzem osobom, w których obecności złożyli przysięgę. Wkrótce przyjęli nazwę Kyuu Konoha Kitsune.

Przez lata chronili oni wioskę, zyskując szacunek i miłość mieszkańców. O ich mocy i sile głośno było we wszystkich krajach. Zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że nie będą żyć wiecznie i ktoś musi przejąć po nich misję. Znaleźli zatem kandydatów spośród młodzieży Konoha, w swoim wyborze kierując się przede wszystkim cechami charakteru. Przekazali im całą swoją wiedzę i zaprowadzili do Świątyni Ognia, gdzie w obecności ich oraz Najwyższego Kapłana, Lorda Feudalnego i Nidaime Hokage młodzi złożyli przysięgę, przejmując od swoich poprzedników maski, jako symbol przejęcia obowiązków Kyuu Konoha Kitsune.

Zadanie przeszło w ręce przedstawicieli następnego pokolenia, pierwsze Lisy mogły wreszcie w pełni cieszyć się uznaniem i szacunkiem, kiedy oficjalnie ogłoszono ich tożsamość. Niedługo jednak przyszło im żyć w spokoju. Wielka Wojna Shinobi zabrała ze sobą wiele ludzkich istnień, w tym pięcioro z młodych Lisów. Nastąpił dylemat: znaleźć ich zastępców i wytrenować, by razem z pozostałymi bronili wioskę, czy raczej wyszkolić nową dziewiątkę. Sprawę rozsądził Najwyższy Kapłan stwierdzając, że przysięga wciąż obowiązuje pozostałą przy życiu czwórkę do obrony wioski. O zastąpieniu ich towarzyszy również nie mogło być mowy – Kitsune Konoha muszą razem złożyć przysięgę krwi i braterstwa, a nie wolno im zrobić tego dwa razy. Wobec tego postanowiono tymczasowo powierzyć misję czwórce Lisów. W międzyczasie pierwsze pokolenie rozpoczęło badania nad techniką, która pozwoliłaby w jakiś sposób zachować wiedzę niezbędną do wyszkolenia kolejnego pokolenia. W efekcie, kiedy młodsi Kitsune wybrali i wytrenowali swoich następców, w czasie składania przysięgi kandydaci musieli wykonać specjalne jutsu, które sprawiało, że w razie śmierci jednego z nich wiedza wyniesiona ze szkolenia przechodziła do świadomości innych Lisów.

Ciała poległych Kitsune drugiego pokolenia zostały uroczyście przeniesione do specjalnie wydzielonej części cmentarza, na środku której znajdował się pomnik przedstawiający dziewięć lisów. W tamtym miejscu grzebano odtąd wszystkich Kitsune z zastrzeżeniem, że przenoszono ich tam dopiero po przejęciu obowiązków przez następne pokolenie, kiedy to oficjalnie ogłaszano nazwiska dotychczasowych Lisów, aż dotąd trzymając w tajemnicy, ilu spośród nich zginęło.

Ustalono również, że jeśli dojdzie do tego, że przy życiu zostanie tylko jeden z Dziewięciu, to będzie on musiał zrezygnować z ochrony wioski, a jego misją stanie się znalezienie młodych, którzy będą posiadali niezbędne cechy charakteru i wytrenować ich na kolejnych Kyuu Konoha Kitsune.

Najwyższy Kapłan wszedł do Sali Przyrzeczeń i spojrzał z troska na młodego mężczyznę klęczącego przed pomnikiem dziewięciu lisów.

- Znowu tutaj, Ookii? – zapytał łagodnie mnich. Zagadnięty podniósł głowę, ukazując bladą twarz, na której malowały się ból, rozpacz i cierpienie. Jego rude włosy opadały na złote oczy, pełne smutku i rezygnacji.

- Dlaczego ja? – wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. – Dlaczego to spadło na mnie? Nie poradzę sobie z tym.

- Ookii, cztery lata temu w tej sali wraz z pozostałymi Kitsune złożyłeś przysięgę, że…

- No właśnie! Było nas dziewięć! A teraz… teraz zostałem sam! Chciałem bronić wioskę i kiedyś wyszkolić następcę, ale tylko mojego! Dlaczego to właśnie ja muszę znaleźć wszystkich kandydatów i przekształcić ich w Kyuu Konoha Kitsune? Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu umrzeć i podążyć za swoimi przyjaciółmi?

Kapłan patrzył na rozżalonego… nie, nie mężczyznę, wciąż młodzieńca. Jego dotychczasowe osiągnięcia sprawiły, że uchodził w oczach mnicha za dużo starszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Mimo, że był najstarszy z obecnych Lisów, miał zaledwie 23 lata, a zrzucono na niego odpowiedzialność, którą ciężko byłoby udźwignąć dojrzałemu człowiekowi. Dodatkowo stracił ośmioro przyjaciół, z którymi łączyła go niezwykle silna więź. Jutsu, które zabezpieczało wiedzę Kitsune Konoha w razie ich śmierci sprawiało również, że mogli się nawzajem wyczuwać i wiedzieli, co przeżywa każde z nich. Sprawiało to, że ich przyjaźń była wyjątkowa i jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Tak, że ból po ich stracie stawał się nie do zniesienia.

- Ookii… wiem, że twoje cierpienie jest ogromne, ale mimo to musisz wziąć się w garść i wykonać misję powierzoną ci przez twoich przyjaciół. Inaczej… jak spojrzysz im w oczy po drugiej stronie? – mnich patrzył z uwagą na młodzieńca, który przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, patrząc w ziemię. W końcu skinął głową, wstał i spojrzał na kapłana. W jego oczach wciąż odbijał się ból, ale obok niego lśniły determinacja i siła.

- Masz rację, Czcigodny. Może i wskutek ataku Kyuubi'ego straciłem ostatnią trójkę towarzyszy, ale przede mną wciąż jest cel. Tak jak powiedziałeś, powierzyli mi misję, którą muszę wykonać. Dla nich i dla Konoha.

Wysoki blondyn w płaszczu Hokage szedł korytarzem szpitala. Na jego twarzy odbijały się smutek i powaga. Mijane pielęgniarki patrzyły za nim ze współczuciem. Tydzień temu stracił żonę…

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i wszedł do małej sali. W następnej sekundzie zamarł, wpatrując się z napięciem w siedzącego na parapecie osobnika. Ubrany był na czarno, jego twarz zasłaniał kaptur.

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę, Hokage-sama – odezwał się cichym, poważnym głosem.

- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – zapytał groźnie Minato, sięgając po kunai.

- Spokojnie. Nie zamierzam walczyć – przybysz zeskoczył z parapetu i zdjął kaptur. W tym momencie za oknem rozbłysła błyskawica i jej świetle blondyn dostrzegł rude włosy i zasłaniającą twarz maskę lisa.

- Ookii Kitsune – szepnął, oddychając z ulgą i chowając broń. – Czego tu szukasz?

- Ciebie – odpowiedź była krótka i konkretna. – Gratuluję obrony wioski przed Kyuubim. Choć twoja zagrywka była dość ryzykowna.

- No co ty nie powiesz – sarknął Minato. Ookii spojrzał na leżącego w łóżeczku noworodka o blond włosach i trzech bliznach na każdym policzku.

- Zapieczętowałeś w tym malcu potężną siłę, Hokage-sama. Nikt lepiej ode mnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielką i ciężką do okiełznania…

- Nie miałem wyboru – przerwał Yondaime, podchodząc do dziecka i poprawiając becik. Nie patrzył na swojego rozmówcę. – Skoro Kyuu Konoha Kitsune nie chciało włączyć się do walki…

- Nie bardzo się z tym zgodzę – tym razem to Ookii przerwał wypowiedź. – W chwili rozpoczęcia ataku stanęliśmy do boju, ale niestety szybko musiałem się wycofać.

- Dlaczego?

- Zanim Kyuubi napadł na wioskę, żyło jeszcze czworo Kitsune. Obecnie jestem jedynym żyjącym Lisem Konoha. Zgodnie z zasadami muszę teraz wycofać się z ochrony wioski, by znaleźć i wyszkolić następne pokolenie. Kiedy to zrobię, powiadomię cię o tym, Hokage-sama, byś był obecny, gdy będą składać przysięgę – podszedł do łóżeczka i wziął na ręce śpiące niemowlę. Patrzył na nie w zamyśleniu. – Dodatkowo będę obserwował to dziecko i chronił je, bo moc, którą w nim zamknąłeś, zawsze stanowiła siłę Kitsune. I wiele osób pragnie tej potęgi. Od tej pory życie twojego syna będzie w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Czeka na niego wiele zagrożeń i pułapek. Jego wrogowie to ludzie bezlitośni i opętani rządzą władzy. Nie zawahają się przed niczym, by zdobyć to, czego pragną.

Spojrzał na przestraszonego Yondaime'a, po czym podszedł do niego i podał mu niemowlę, które ten przycisnął mocno do piersi, jakby w obawie, że w przeciwnym razie zostanie mu odebrane.

- Póki ja żyję, nie dam go skrzywdzić, Minato-donno – obiecał cicho Ookii. – Nie mówiłem tego po to, by cię przerazić, lecz by uświadomić ci, co mu grozi. Więc strzeż go, Hokage-sama. Inaczej wszyscy będziemy zgubieni.

Po tych słowach zniknął w kłębie pomarańczowego dymu. Minato zaś długo jeszcze stał bez ruchu, tuląc mocno swój największy skarb – swojego małego synka, Naruto.


	2. I Potężny obrońca

Dobra… po długim oczekiwaniu nowa nocia, mam nadzieję że mnie nie wyzabijacie za tę ciszę. Przepraszam za długie odstępy między notkami, ale… no w tym roku mam na głowie pracę magisterską, remont domu koszmar, nie życzę najgorszemu wrogowi =.= i parę spraw prywatnych, więc czasem pasuje mi użyć Kage Bunshin niestety nie umiem Postaram się dodać coś szybciej niż tym razem, ale proszę o wyrozumiałość. I komentarze. Naprawdę podnoszą na duchu w bardziej ponure dni.

**I. Potężny obrońca**

_Dziesięć lat później_

- …i właśnie dlatego Kitsune są otaczani powszechnym szacunkiem mieszkańców. A teraz, kto wymieni mi ich tytuły oraz funkcje, jakie pełnią w grupie? – Iruka potoczył spojrzeniem po uczniach, po czym powiedział – Sakura Haruno.

- Hai, sensei! – dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zaczęła recytować – Kyuu Konoha Kitsune to dziewięciu najlepszych i najsilniejszych shinobi wioski. Ich przywódca nosi tytuł Ookii Kitsune i to właśnie on kieruje ich działaniami. Podobnie jak reszta, może wydawać rozkazy wszystkim ninja Konoha. Pozostali to: Ikasu Kitsune, czyli Strateg. Planuje wszystkie akcje grupy oraz ich posunięcia. Trzeci to Fukachi Kitsune - Szpieg. Śledzi on ruchy wrogich organizacji, na polecenie Ookii'ego może wniknąć w szeregi jakiejś z nich, by zdobyć jej plany. Kolejny to Kenzan Kitsune, który jest Zwiadowcą. Wyszukuje kryjówki wrogów, zasadzki oraz miejsca, gdzie Lisy mogą się bezpiecznie ukryć lub odpocząć. Subayai Kitsune to Informator. Przekazuje on rozkazy Ookii'ego innym Kitsune, stanowi pewnego rodzaju skrzynkę kontaktową. To on dostarcza ważne pisma, wysyłane przez Kitsune. Binshou Kitsune, czyli Śledczy, zajmuje się przesłuchiwaniem schwytanych wrogów, wyciąganiem z nich potrzebnych informacji. Potem zajmuje się nimi Aka Kitsune - Egzekutor. To on najczęściej wykonuje wyroki Lisów na wrogach czy zdrajcach wioski. Jeśli Lisy zdecydują się kogoś ochraniać stwierdzając, że jest to niezbędne dla bezpieczeństwa wioski, taka osoba jest stale pilnowana przez Ganjou Kitsune, czyli Obrońcę. Ostatnim Lisem jest Eisei Kitsune - Medyk. To on dba o zdrowie i kondycję wszystkich członków grupy, leczy ich rany i niweluje trucizny.

- Doskonale, Sakura… - nauczyciel urwał, słysząc prychnięcie z tyłu klasy. – Coś ci nie odpowiada, Naruto?

- Ależ skąd, sensei – zakpił niski blondynek o błękitnych oczach. – Ja po prostu czekam, aż koleżanka z rozpędu wyrecytuje naukową bibliografię do „prezentacji".

Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, a Haruno spłonęła rumieńcem i spojrzała z wściekłością na chłopca.

- A może powiedziałbyś to lepiej? – warknęła. Iruka podchwycił pomysł.

- Naruto, wstań! – zawołał. Kiedy uczeń wykonał polecenie, dodał, siadając za biurkiem – A teraz… opowiedz nam o Kyuu Konoha Kitsune. Nie powtarzaj po koleżance.

Sakura spojrzała na blondyna z satysfakcją. Parę osób zachichotało, większość wpatrywała się w kolegę ze złośliwą uciechą. A ten, nic sobie z nich nie robiąc, odgarnął włosy znad oczu i powiedział cichym, spokojnym głosem:

- Kyuu Konoha Kitsune to nie tylko shinobi. To bohaterowie, którzy każdego dnia igrają ze śmiercią, chroniąc to, co dla nich najcenniejsze – Wioskę Liścia. Dla jej bezpieczeństwa gotowi są nawet do poświęcenia własnego życia. Nie odpowiadają przed nikim, jednak darzą szacunkiem Hokage i jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by wystąpili przeciwko niemu czy zanegowali jego decyzję. Sława i uznanie, jakimi są obdarzani, nie są dla nich najważniejsze – przez cały okres dzierżenia obowiązków pozostają anonimowi. Dopiero po przekazaniu funkcji swoim następcom mogą ujawnić swoją tożsamość. Są najlepszymi wojownikami, ale także wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi: dbają o siebie nawzajem, ochraniają się, wspierają się i bez względu na sytuację zawsze są gotowi do wzajemnej pomocy. A kiedy… - chłopiec urwał, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie z radością wyzbierali swoje rzeczy i wybiegli z klasy, krzycząc radośnie. Nauczyciel pokręcił głowa z rozbawieniem, powoli składając swoje notatki.

* * *

><p>Naruto szedł ulicą, podskakując wesoło. Tata obiecał mu rano, że po południu pójdą razem potrenować. Dodatkowo udało mu się dzisiaj utrzeć nosa tej zarozumialej Haruno, więc był w bardzo radosnym nastroju.<p>

Nagle ktoś szarpnął go za koszulkę. Następnie został pociągnięty i pchnięty na ziemię. Podniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią, po czym rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w jakimś zaułku, a nad nim stało pięciu chłopców ze starszej klasy. Dwóch z nich podciągnęło go do pozycji klęczącej, trzymając mocno. Próbował się wyrwać, ale skończyło się to jedynie tym, że otrzymał mocnego kopniaka w żebra.

- No i co powiesz, Namikaze? – zapytał jeden z nich, kucając przed nim. W ręce trzymał kunai, który podrzucał beztrosko. – Masz ochotę na te swoje małe żarty?

- A co? Chcesz, żebym znowu powiedział coś, co twój tępy mózg załapie dopiero jutro wieczorem? – ledwo to powiedział, poczuł, jak ostrze przebija mu skórę na policzku i przejeżdża wzdłuż jednej z blizn. Krzyknął z bólu.

- Radzę ci trzymać język za zębami. Łatwo go uciąć – ostrzegł chłopak, po czym szybkimi ruchami przeciął pozostałe blizny, które chłopiec miał na policzkach. Naruto zaczął się wyrywać, kiedy pozostali zbliżyli się do niego z kunai'ami w zaciśniętych dłoniach. Ugryzł jednego z tych, którzy go trzymali i uderzył drugiego. Wyzwolony, próbował uciec, ale reszta dopadła go i zaczęła kopać i bić pięściami, gdzie popadnie. Starał się bronić, zasłonić przed ciosami, jednak te padały zbyt często i ze wszystkich stron. Po mocnym uderzeniu w brzuch splunął krwią. Ktoś kopnął go w głowę. Zamroczony próbował wstać, jednak nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Najwyższy z chłopaków skierował w kierunku jego twarzy zaciśniętą pięść. I wtedy ktoś złapał go za rękę i odepchnął do tyłu. Naruto spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć, kto mu pomógł. Obok niego stał ubrany na czarno osobnik. Na głowie miał kaptur, jednak widać było spod niego maskę w kształcie głowy lisa o odcieniu jasnopomarańczowym. Na czole maski widniał czerwony znak kanji.

- O… O… Ookii Kitsune – wykrztusił jeden z chłopców. Stłoczyli się w grupkę, bojąc się ruszyć czy choćby odezwać.

- „Złota Młodzież Konoha" – zakpił mężczyzna, po czym zapytał surowym tonem – I wy chcecie zostać shinobi? Jak wam nie wstyd? Pięciu osiłków na jedno dziecko! Łotry! Wynoście się stąd, niech was nie widzę! I tknijcie jeszcze raz kogoś słabszego od siebie, a zrobię z wami porządek! WON!

Uciekli szybko, a mężczyzna kucnął przy pobitym blondynku. Kiedy wyciągnął rękę, chłopiec skulił się instynktownie.

- Spokojnie, mały, nic ci nie zrobię – podciągnął koszulkę dziecka, dokładnie oglądając posiniaczone ciało. Następnie przyłożył swoją dłoń do jego brzucha i zaczął przesyłać leczniczą chakrę. W trakcie uzdrawiania przesuwał rękę w górę. Kiedy dotarł na wysokość lewego płuca, Naruto poczuł ostry ból.

- Ała – jęknął cicho, zagryzając z bólu wargi.

- No pięknie – westchnął mężczyzna, zwiększając przepływ chakry. – Złamali ci żebro i przebili płuco. Wyleczę to, ale przez dwa dni musisz zostać w łóżku.

- Ale… ał!… nie będzie już… ałć!… bolało? AŁA!

- Nic nie mów – polecił Ookii. – Nie, nie będzie już bolało. Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś problemy z oddychaniem, od razu powiedz o tym ojcu, dobra? Nie jestem medycznym ninja.

- To dlaczego… ałć!… nie sprowadzisz… ał!… Eisei Kitsune? Ał, ał, ał, ał!

- Mówiłem, żebyś siedział cicho – mężczyzna pogroził chłopcu palcem. – Poza tym… nie mogę. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć ci, dlaczego, rozumiesz?

Naruto skinął głową. Starał się skupić wzrok na Ookiim, ale było mu coraz trudniej. Widząc jego spojrzenie mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Po chwili westchnął i powiedział:

- Wydaje mi się, że twój pobyt w łóżku potrwa trochę dłużej. Masz wstrząs mózgu. Dobra, zabiorę cię do domu. Złap mnie za szyję – podniósł blondynka, po czym odbił się od ziemi. Skacząc po dachach dotarł do głównego budynku wioski i wsunął się przez otwarte okno do jednego z gabinetów.

- Witam, Hokage-sama!

- Co do… Naruto! – Minato rzucił się do syna i wziął go od Ookii'ego. Chłopiec dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ubranie jest poszarpane i miejscami zakrwawione. Bolało go całe ciało. Miał ochotę wyć z bólu. Zamiast tego wtulił się w ojca, szepcząc żałośnie:

- Tato…

- Co się stało? – kiedy blondynek nie odpowiedział, Yondaime dodał – Na litość boską, Naruto! Odpowiedz mi!

- Został pobity przez pięciu wyrostków z Akademii – odparł Ookii, patrząc z uwagą na wtulonego w ojca chłopca. On sam stał oparty o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Wyleczyłem większość obrażeń, ale powinien spędzić tydzień w łóżku. Ma wstrząs mózgu, poza tym złamane żebro przebiło mu płuco i mimo uzdrowienia pełna regeneracja zajmie jeszcze trochę czasu.

- On mnie… obronił… tato – wyjaśnił cicho Naruto, krzywiąc się co chwilę z bólu.

- Co ja ci mówiłem o gadaniu? – upomniał Kitsune.

- Dziękuję, Ookii – powiedział Minato, tuląc syna. – Czy… oprócz pomocy, którą udzieliłeś mojemu chłopcu coś jeszcze cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Niestety nie – mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nadal ich nie znalazłem. Wbrew pozorom to niesłychanie trudne i odpowiedzialne zadanie.

- Domyślam się – blondyn westchnął, po czym dodał – Mimo wszystko dziękuję za uratowanie mojego synka. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

- Nie zapominaj o tym, co powiedziałem ci dziesięć lat temu, Hokage-sama. Póki żyję, nie dam go skrzywdzić – po tych słowach zniknął w chmurze pomarańczowego dymu. Naruto patrzył przez chwilę na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał przywódca Kitsune, po czym zapytał cicho:

- Tato? O czym on mówił?

- O tym, że praktycznie od dnia swoich narodzin znajdujesz się pod opieką Kyuu Konoha Kitsune – odparł Minato, patrząc w zamyśleniu przed siebie.

- CO? Dlaczego? – krzyk przypłacił ostrym bólem i serią kaszlu. Ojciec odczekał, aż chłopiec się uspokoi, po czym niosąc go skierował się do drzwi, mówiąc:

- Położę cię do łóżka, musisz wypocząć.

- Ale… tato… dlaczego ja…

- Powiem ci, jak będziesz starszy – uciął krótko Minato, całując syna w czoło. – Nie myśl o tym teraz. Musisz wyzdrowieć, jeśli chcesz, żebym dalej chodził z tobą na treningi. Choć ten dzisiejszy musimy odwołać.

- O, nie!

_**Słowniczek:**_

_**Kyuu Konoha Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Dziewięć Lisów Konoha

_**Ookii Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Wielki Lis

_**Ikasu Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Sprytny Lis

_**Fukachi Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Tajemniczy Lis

_**Kenzan Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Widzący Lis

_**Subayai Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Szybki Lis

_**Binshou Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Zwinny Lis

_**Aka Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Krwawy Lis

_**Ganjou Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Silny Lis

_**Eisei Kitsune**_ _(jap.)_ – Medyczny Lis


End file.
